Prey Day Survival Wiki
Welcome to the Prey Day Survival Wiki Hello and Welcome to Prey Day Survival wiki! PreyDay is a multiplayer survival game which takes place in the huge city of Harbortown. An unknown virus destroyed a large part of the population, leaving only a handful of survivors. Most of the inhabitants turned into zombies or mutated under the influence of the virus. Among the labyrinth of empty streets, the survivors fortify camps to resist zombie hordes and sneak outside to find relatives and discover the cause of the infection. You are one of the few survivors whose destiny is directly related to these events. Deal with hunger and thirsty, look for the survivors' camps, build your own shelter from the gathered materials. Investigate the causes of infection by completing the quests. Explore into the darkest corners of the City to craft unique armor and weapons. Build vehicles that will grant access to hard-to-reach areas. Join in confrontation with survivors like like the famous Kabix, greedy for the loot you carry. Unite with other players in online zones to fight back zombies and Kabix Clan hiding in the streets hunting for easy prey. Gather your friends to go together to the most dangerous parts of the City. HUGE ONLINE WORLD The world of Prey Day is a whole city, destroyed by a wave of infection. It is populated by other survivors - the real players. You can communicate with any player you meet, join them in a group or fight against them to take their loot. CLANS Unite with other players in a powerful clan, opening access to clan locations, where you will find rare items and unlock new craft. Together with your clan you can clean an abandoned military bunker from monsters, establish a clan base in it, and start real military actions on the streets. CRAFT You can craft new weapons and equipment from various items collected on your journey. Crafting skills will allow you to build your own shelter and protect it from other players with traps! ADVENTURE By completing quests or simply exploring Harbortown, you will plunge into a whole series of adventures, going down to the city subway, traveling to the mountains and national parks on the edge of the city. RPG AND SURVIVAL Prey Day is difficult to survive - it's a dangerous world full of players who may have different goals and methods of survival. Communicate, unite, oppose and destroy competitors - in the best traditions of MMO and RPG games! This Wiki Is All About Game Called Prey Day Survival. Here Will You And Other Be Abel To Help Each Other By Posting Helpfull News About Game And Basic Informations For New Players... This Wiki Is Made By Fans (Players And Others) Which Means We Will Try To Get The Newest Updates As Fast As Possible. If You Wanna Post A Walkthrough Just Create A New Post. Content Which Is Not About Game Is Gonna Be Deleted. Just Try To Keep It Clean ;) (No 18+ Content Please). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse